finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny King
Daniel King is a character in the novel Final Destination: End of the Line. He is a survivor of the 32nd Street train accident that occurred in the story and is the twin brother of Louise King. He also serves as the male protagonist in the story. Danny is a recent high-school graduate from California riding cross-country to New York City for a college trip with his sister. As he arrives at the hotel he and his sister are staying at he meets the rests of the college students and their host for the trip, Rinoka Aratsu, Peter Hoffman, Mary-Beth Bradbury, James Barker, and Bodil Raden. After going on a long, boring tour at a museum, Danny and the students ditch the hotel and spend the night exploring the city, traveling to a club shortly before breaking into an amusement park that was closed down. Danny and his sister get aboard a horror train ride and while he's on board, he hits his head on a large metal bar. While stunned, he sees a horrible vision of a train he is riding stopping. After it stops, another train comes in from behind and is too late to stop, crashing into the train and creating an explosion that kills everyone on board, including himself. After seeing the vision, he quickly gets off the ride and throws up, shortly before the cops arrive and arrest the students. After their host bails them out, Danny and Louise go to sleep. Danny is a little distraught by the situation, but his sister convinces him it was a dream and they ignore it. The next day, the person chaperoning the students takes everyone on a tour and they head into the subway. Danny suddenly sees the omens he saw in the vision and realizes that everyone is about to die. He freaks out and manages to get his twin off, along with Mary, Rinoka, an old man named Jack Cohen, Peter, Bodil, and James off. However, Rinoka is injured when the accident occurs and burns her severely. Danny manages to go back to the track after she falls to the ground and saves Rinoka again after a door nearly cuts her in half. Later on, Danny runs into a nurse at the hospital named Kate Shelley, who accidentally tells him he's supposed to be dead. Before Danny can find out anymore, Rinoka dies when a bathtub falls through the hospital floor and crushes her. Despite everything that's happened, the host believes that everyone should take some time off and leads the kids to the zoo, where Danny meets up with Shelley again. The two of them begin to talk about their previous experiences and visions (Kate saw a taxi driver's head boil shortly before he died) and when they begin to become friends and talk about Death's design, Danny realizes that Peter is in trouble when a fire starts. As Danny races over to the fire, he assists a fireman trying to put out the fire who stumbled on a purse. A mysterious wind blows the trail of water towards the crowd of onlookers and hits Peter, launching him into a gazelle pit and onto a pair of gazelle horns. Knowing that both deaths were more than just coincidences, Danny goes to the hospital and finds out more information about Death and his plans from a mortician performing an autopsy on Rinoka's body. After revealing useful information, Danny avoids death yet again when a new MRI scanner plummets from a crane during a haphazard rainfall and he pushes everyone out of the way. The survivors decide to celebrate and head off to the park. Danny begins to share his feelings towards Kate at the park while everyone relaxes and has fun. Unable to put their lustful minds to rest, they decide to leave and go to Kate's apartment, encountering a mobster named Tiny Tim. Danny managed to scare him off after Tim requested to talk to Kate in private and they go up to Kate's apartment. As they begin to have sex on the floor, Kate's boyfriend (whom she recently kicked out) enters and gets into a fight with Danny. Not a moment later, Tim appears and shoots Brad in the back before he looks at Kate and Danny and kidnaps them. Several hours later, Danny wakes up hanging from a hook inside a warehouse alongside Kate. Tim reappears after Danny's failed attempt at escaping and begins to interrogate them, longing to know how Kate knew that Tony Forelli would be shot. He beats Danny to a pulp and carves his name into his chest before receiving a phone call, where he finds out that Kate had nothing to do with Forelli. Embarrassed and dumbfounded by his mistake, he prepares to kill Danny and Kate to cover up his mess. Suddenly, Louise bursts into the warehouse on her motorbike and slams into Tim, where he's impaled onto a meat hook. While going back to the hotel they were staying at, Louise informs Danny of Jack's death (he accidentally pulled out a part of his brain after a corkscrew impaled him in the eye). As they arrive, they notice Mary-Beth, Bodil, and James are nowhere to be found. When they uncover the body bags being hauled away, they realize that James and Bodil had been killed in a gruesome accident involving umbrellas, as well as Mary-Beth, who was cut to shreds by a chainsaw. Danny realizes he and Louise have to die in order to live, and Kate offers to inject them both with suxamethonium so they can come back to life, like she did while playing the Sux game. As Louise is injected, she goes into a seizure and dies suddenly. A furious Danny notices that Kate accidentally injected her with lidocaine, and just killed her. However, she is brought back to life with a shot of adrenaline. Kate realizes that she caused the death of every single survivor unintentionally and is a pawn of Death. She then proceeds to kill herself by stabbing herself in the heart with a syringe to spare Danny, knowing she'll eventually cause his death too if she lives any longer. Danny is the last survivor of the 32nd Street subway accident to die. Death Several months after Kate's suicide, Danny and Louise decide to race each other on motorbikes on a mountain. As they were racing, Danny's brakes are cut and he is unable to stop his bike. Even though Danny turns sharply to get around a curve on the path, his bike merely slides along the ground horizontally, with Danny still clinging onto it. He is then sent flying into a ravine, plummeting to his death. Signs/Clues * While searching for clues about Death at Kate's apartment, Danny stumbles upon a flash animation depicting a skull telling him that he's on Death's list, and there's only one way to get off. * Danny almost died twice. He was nearly crushed when he met with all the survivors outside a hospital and an MRI scanner fell from a crane due to heavy rainpour. Luckily, he directs everyone out of the way before they died. He was also almost killed by Tim, but his sister intervened. * Danny died out of order; he was supposed to die before Louise, but Kate injected her with a poisonous substance and killed her first. It was Danny's sorry luck that his twin was brought back to life as an unknowing servant of Death. Seconds before he dies, Danny has a vivid memory of Louise tampering with Danny's brakes, inevitably causing his death. Category:Final Destination: End of the Line Category:End of the Line characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category: Visionaries Category:Fell Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:32nd Street Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Seventh Survivor to Die Category:Last Survivor to Die